


Monster

by manupstud



Category: Stitchers (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 09:59:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4300455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manupstud/pseuds/manupstud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But there's more to this story. Everything isn't black or white. Everything wasn't as simple as it seemed to be. I wasn't Cameron 'Cautious' Goodkin. I wasn't Cameron 'the good guy' Goodkin. I wasn't just Cameron 'the guy who screwed everything up' Goodkin. I was Cameron 'the monster' Goodkin. This is my story. / CAMSTEN /</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monster

**Disclaimer; I don't own Stitchers or any of it's characters (I wish I did).**

* * *

**se·cret; noun- something that is kept or meant to be kept unknown or unseen by others.**

Everyone has secrets. That woman who you passed on the street on the way to work? She's sleeping with her husband's brother. That man who served you that coffee yesterday morning? He hasn't told his wife he has 3 months to live. Secret's however, make the world go around as we speak. Without them life wouldn't be bearable.

They could be small white lies at first; you didn't tell your girlfriend you ran into your ex; you cheated on you Chem final; you stole that toy car back in 5th grade; but they soon manifest into more deadly secrets. Those are the ones you have to look out for.

Benjamin Franklin once said that "Three may keep a secret if two of them are dead."

I'm starting to think he's right. Secret's has a way of making or breaking you. When I was younger I was what some would call a "goody two shoes". I was Cameron "Catious" Goodkin. I never cheated on a test. I never stole anything. I was like a puppet to my parents.

I was good. But one little mistake made my that part of my life tumbling down.

I went from Cameron; the good guy, Cameron; the boy who got straight A's, Cameron; the boy who spent his whole entire childhood trying to live up to his name, to Cameron; the guy who fucked up his whole life.

I guess you could say I had it coming. I hurt a lot of people in my lifetime. Some I never wanted to. But then a miracle happen. That miracle came in the form of a woman; Maggie Baptist. I know what your thinking; _Maggie_ was your miracle? Well, it wasn't exactly a miracle in the end.

She wasn't my true miracle. Miracle's don't exist. Only the thought of it does. Maggie plucked me from my little self entitled nest into the real world. She introduce me into the thing that would end up killing me in the end.

Stitching.

If I could go back in time I don't know if I would stop myself from making a deal with the devil. But I always heard if you go back in time and change history then something terrible happens. I couldn't afford any more terrible things.

God, I always sucked at writing. I was more of a science guy. Okay, back to the story.

Her name was Marta.

Marta 'Freaking' Rodriguez

The first girl let in.

But defiantly not the last girl to let down.

I sorta have this thing going on where I let people in and then I end up letting them down. It's probably a personality trait. But she wasn't the girl that really changed me. She ended up with her insides splattered on the cold concrete.

It was the girl she was trying to protect.

The girl who didn't need no god damn protecting.

Kirsten Clarke.

That was probably my worst mistake in my life, (trust me, that says a lot. I've had so many mistakes in my life I can't even count them.)

She was probably the worst because she was Kirsten 'I don't feel' Clarke. I managed to hurt the girl who barely felt anything.

The girl who kissed me within hours of meeting me. The girl I let in. The girl who ended up dead because of me.

But there's more to this story. Everything isn't black or white. Everything wasn't as simple as it seemed to be. I wasn't Cameron 'Catious' Goodkin. I wasn't Cameron 'the good guy' Goodkin. I wasn't just Cameron 'the guy who screwed everything up' Goodkin. I was Cameron 'the monster' Goodkin.

This is my story.

* * *

_**I decided to write another Stitchers fic because why not.** _


End file.
